memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Cardassian military personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassian military personnel. :See Category: Cardassians for a full list of named individuals. Border conflict combatants These combatants were engaged in a fight with an away team consisting of then-Lieutenant Kathryn Janeway during the Cardassian border conflict. One of them had been wounded and could be heard moaning. Janeway's commanding officer ordered her and an ensign to retrieve the injured enemy. Despite her misgivings, they complied, and the man lived. She still recalled the incident with pride as of 2374, more so for saving him than securing the Federation outpost they were defending at the time, which had earned them decorations. She used the incident as an example to show Seven of Nine why having compassion on one's enemies was part of being Human. ( ) }} Dominion Headquarters guards These guards were stationed at Dominion Headquarters, Worf and Ezri Dax were held prisoners in 2375. The first two guards guarded Damar while visiting the prison cell and witnessed how Worf killed Weyoun. One of these guards and the next three pictured tried to stop Worf and Ezri after their escape from the prison cell and were shot at in the corridor. The two latter guards stopped the two prisoners. ( ) File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 3.jpg|''Played by Irving E. Lewis'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 4.jpg|''Played by Chester E. Tripp III'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 5.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 6.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 7.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' Dominion surrender attendees In 2375, these attendees were present at the Dominion surrender signings ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) Evek's officers These two officers accompanied Gul Evek when he beamed aboard Miles O'Brien's shuttle in order to arrest him in 2370. One of them fired his phaser at O'Brien and beamed with him back aboard the Cardassian ship while the other officer held Keiko in the shuttle. ( ) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Kevin Grover'' File:Cardassian officer 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' Gallitep personnel Glinn This glinn served under Legate Damar at Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime in late 2374. He was startled when Damar's predecessor Dukat managed to make his way to Damar unannounced. ( ) Gul (2346) This gul was one of several officers entertained by comfort women on Terok Nor in 2346. He appeared to take a liking to Kira Meru and was quite forceful with her, until Gul Dukat pulled him off. Another officer, however, told Luma Rahl the entire incident had been staged by Dukat to impress her. ( ). }} Gul (2370) This gul delivered weapons to the Zef'No and the Kressari on board the freighter Calondon in 2370. These weapons were bound for Bajor, and ultimately the Alliance for Global Unity. He left his thumbprint on a PADD. Odo later stole this PADD and brought it to Deep Space 9. ( ) Guls (2371) These guls contacted Ulani Belor in 2371, emphasizing the importance of a joint Cardassian Science Ministry-Starfleet operation. She had never heard of them before. ( ) }} Hutet personnel Informant The informant was a high-ranking contact of Odo's in the Cardassian Union. By the early 2370s, he had changed his appearance. In 2371, Odo contacted him to ask him about the assassination attempt on Elim Garak. He informed him that he was investigating a "very insignificant piece of a much larger puzzle". He relayed the information of a large Romulan military buildup outside Cardassian space. He later gave Odo a list of five other former Obsidian Order operatives who had suffered "accidents" on the same day as the explosion in Garak's tailor shop. ( ) . Since he knew of Odo's performance of the Cardassian neck trick, he might have been part of the Cardassian High Command audience that saw Odo perform the trick in the early 2360s, mentioned in , namely Gul Hadar, who supposedly "couldn't stop talking about it."}} Legate This legate was one of several senior Cardassian officers visiting the new station Terok Nor in 2346. Several Bajoran comfort women were recruited to entertain them, and the legate was particularly taken with Luma Rahl. When Luma witnessed Gul Dukat apparently protect her friend Kira Meru from an unruly officer, the legate pointed out that it was merely an act Dukat often put on to impress Bajoran women. ( ). Grace's uniform was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and is different then the other Cardassian uniforms because it was made of more sturdy, moderately metallic material. }} Madred's guards These two served as guards for Gul Madred in 2369. They brought the imprisoned Captain Jean-Luc Picard into Madred's interrogation room and placed him for interrogation. Later they escorted him back to the ship which brought him back to the Enterprise-D at Gul Lemec's order. ( ) File:Madreds guard 1.jpg|''Played by '' ( ) File:Madreds guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Officers These officers were present when Elim Garak placed an explosive device in a building on Cardassia. Garak was stopped by a Jem'Hadar patrol while these Cardassians passed them. When the device exploded the Cardassians were hit by the blast but were all unharmed. After this event, Damar called all the crowded Cardassians and told them that the rebellion was not over. ( ) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian officer 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Passersby (2373) These passersby watched a video of Gul Dukat when he became leader of Cardassia and allied with the Dominion. He promised to remove all Klingons and Maquis from within Cardassian space and swore all Cardassia lost would be regained. ( ) Processing guards Two guards assisted in processing Miles O'Brien when he was kidnapped and put on trial on Cardassia Prime. One of the guards handed O'Brien some clothing when Makbar, the Chief Archon, checked to see if he had been processed. ( ) Processing overseer This Cardassian worked as overseer during the processing of Miles O'Brien after he was abducted and brought to Cardassia Prime in 2370. He ordered O'Brien to have a retinal scan, a piece of his hair clipped, and a molar extract from O'Brien's mouth. He was physically removed from his position when it was discovered by Makbar that O'Brien had been harmed while being restrained during his processing. ( ) Rebel on Cardassia Prime This rebel was among a group of the Cardassian Resistance that attacked the Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime during the final battle of the Dominion War. He was killed during the ensuing battle by a Jem'Hadar guard inside the compound. ( ) Rebels on Vanden Prime These rebels were present when Kira Nerys was at the headquarters of the Cardassian Liberation Front. Kira and Gul Rusot clashed on planning an attack plan against a Dominion base guarded by Cardassians. Kira reminded him that those Cardassians were collaborators. ( ) , wherein he is said to be an Obsidian Order operative. Laren kills him in revenge for her father's death.}} File:Cardassian rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian rebel 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian rebel 4 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Ro Gale's torturer This Cardassian tortured Ro Gale during a 2347 interrogation until the Bajoran died two hours later. The interrogation happened in front of Gale's seven year old daughter Laren, who had been lured into the room with sugar candy. ( ) }} Soldier (2374) This soldier accompanied Gul Damar and Weyoun when they visited Deep Space 9 to conduct peace talks in 2374. ( ) Soldier (2375) This Cardassian soldier was part of a security detachment along with three Jem'Hadar soldiers and the Cardassian officer Ekoor in 2375. They've arrived at Mila's house and found Garak, Damar, and Colonel Kira hiding downstairs. During the following execution trial and as a member of the Cardassian Resistance, he turned against the Jem'Hadar and shot one of the soldiers before he was killed by the Jem'Hadar . ( ) Soldiers on Celtris III These Cardassians ambushed the covert team of the Federation (Captain Picard, Worf, and Dr. Crusher) on Celtris III in 2369. They fired at Worf and took Captain Picard prisoner. ( ) File:Cardassian on Celtris III 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 3.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian on Celtris III 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Soldiers on Volan III These two soldiers assisted Gul Evek during his meeting with Amaros and Calvin Hudson on Volan III in 2370. They brought the dead body of William Patrick Samuels into the meeting as confirmation of his demise. ( ) File:Cardassian soldier 1, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian soldier 2, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Starship and station personnel Undercover soldiers Three hooded soldiers who posed as monks infiltrated the Maquis cell at the Juhraya settlement in late 2370. During their escape, they succeeded in killing Macias, the head of the Maquis cell before being killed themselves by the Maquis members. The first soldier was shot by a phaser, the second by a shot from Kalita, shortly before he fell down several stairs, and the third fell down from the upper level after he was shot. ( ) }} File:Cardassian spy 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian spy 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Buck McDancer'' File:Cardassian spy 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by Steve Blalock'' War Room soldier This soldier of the Cardassian Central Command was station at the Cardassian War Room on Cardassia Prime in 2371. He assisted Gul Dukat and Commander Benjamin Sisko in the search mission for the when it was hijacked by the Maquis group led by Thomas Riker. He secured all intelligence reports with a level 4 classification and higher at the order of Obsidian Order observer Korinas and later informed Dukat about the moves of the Defiant in Cardassian space. ( ) and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 4. His makeup artist was Dean Jones.| According to this card he was trained in science and exoarchaeology, studied the effects of stolen Bajoran Orbs on the Cardassian nervous system, and had an unpleasant experience with an orb.}} War Room soldiers These six Cardassian Central Command soldiers were stationed in the Cardassian War Room in 2371 while Gul Dukat and Commander Sisko searched for the hijacked Defiant. They operated the consoles during the mission and witnessed how Korinas of the Obsidian Order influences this mission. ( ) and Wednesday at Paramount Stage 4.|The script refers to them as "Cardassian military N.D.s" and mentions that on their face were looks of fear and loathing when Korinas entered the room. }} File:Cardassian war room soldier 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Kevin Grover'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 4.jpg|''Played by Ivor Bartels'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 5.jpg|''Played by Wade Kelley'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 6.jpg|''Played by Paul Capp'' File:Cardassian war room soldier 7.jpg|''Played by Dan Carton'' fr:Cardassiens inconnus nl:Naamloze Cardassians Category:Unnamed Cardassians Category:Cardassian military personnel